Balk
|code = HA8ERHE5AD}} Balk is a Flexer Mixel. Description Personality Balk is the anomaly to the Flexers' intellectual nature. While it is true that he still is pretty smart, he is also very scatterbrained thanks to his abilities not translating to the inside of his head and has a tendency to space out at times probably due to bashing his head a lot. He is the most immature of his tribe, preferring to play rather than show off his smarts. Physical Appearance Balk is mostly orange in color. He has a very squat body with a tall and well-defined jaw. His eyes are on stalks that stick out on the sides. They have a black stripe near the base, which also houses four tentacles, two small ones and two longer ones. His upper jaw has three teeth that point downwards, while his lower one has two spaced-out buck teeth that point upwards. He has three bowing orange legs with a grey line at their base. He has angular orange feet with black fronts. The back of his head between the connectors of his jaws are black. Ability His head is like a mallet, which he can use for a strong headbutt. His eyes also have the ability to inflate when aggressive. Biography Early life Little is known about Balk's early life. However, he managed to hit his head enough times to end up having brain damage in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") preparing to Mix.]] While preparing to play Slingshot with Lunk, he encounters two Nixels disguised as Mixels and asks if they want to join their game, even giving a Cubit to them after he and Lunk Mixed. Jokingly calling the Nixels weird, he went off to play alone, and ended up retrieving the Cubit back from Major Nixel. ("Nixel "Mix Over"") During his birthday party, he had his cake ruined by the Lunk & Tentro Mix crashing through it and received a soggy ribbon from Lunk as a present (which was originally an ice block), disappointing him even further. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he was Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes * ''"Meeeeeeeeeeeeee." -'' Balk, Elevator * ''"Hey there, little Mixels!" -'' Balk, Nixel "Mix Over" Set Information Balk was released as part of the Series 2 Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41517 and he contains 68 pieces. In-Booklet code Balk's in-booklet code is HA8ERHE5AD, which is HammerHead when decoded. Trivia *His name is derived from the word "balk", which means "to baffle or confuse", which is something that happens to Balk a lot. It is also possible that his name is derived from "bulk" (thanks to his strength) and "stalk" (thanks to his eyes being on eyestalks). * He likes to tap dance, as seen in the "Meet Balk" video. He can also be seen tap dancing in Epic Comedy Adventure. *He is the Flexers Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. * Balk bears a resemblance to a hammerhead shark. Some people say that his three legs might actually be fins, and his long head is similar to said shark species' head. *He is the least intelligent of the Flexers. *His birthday might be June 26, the release date of Elevator. *He is fourth in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Flexers. * In his Upset video in Calling All Mixels, his eyes inflated and eventually popped, revealing his eyes can inflate like balloons and explode and that he has sensitive eyes. * Balk was originally going to have flimsier tentacles, smaller pupils, and be much shorter and stockier. He also would have had only one square tooth on his lower jaw, and not two. * He has a tendency to extend "E"-based sounds. (as heard in Elevator when saying "me") * He is terrible at telling jokes, as seen in Calling All Mixels. * Balk is one of the skinniest Mixels, having a very thin body overall. * He is the only Flexer that kept his name from the preliminary sets as his current. * He is the only Flexer to have been referred to by name in the cartoon so far. * He is the only Flexer who does not have tentacles for feet. * He represents September to December 2014 in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *He has a tendency to randomly move his mouth up and down sometimes, almost like a spring. *His voice is deeper in various supplementary material, such as the Mixels Websites and Calling All Mixels. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Nixel "Mix Over" *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Nixel Included Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Rubber Category:Covered eyes Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Deep voices Category:Five Teeth Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Jointed Feet Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:More than two legs Category:One toe Category:Three legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Mixels without hands Category:Strong Mixels Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Least pieces Mixels